Kemenangan Naruto
by Ainara aya
Summary: EPILOGUE IS HERE! Naruto jadi perfect kayak Sasuke? Apa kata dunia? Kalo mau tau baca aja, abis itu direview ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: tokoh-tokoh yang ada disini smuanya punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pada suatu hari, karena nggak ada misi dari nona Tsunade, Naruto tidur dibawah pohon rindang. Padahal harusnya dia manfaatin waktu luang ini untuk berlatih, tapi dia malah memilih tidur daripada berlatih(bodoh ya). Saking pulesnya, dia jadi mimpi yang aneh-aneh. Mau tau apa mimpinya?? Mari kita simak cerita berikut ini.

Di SMA 1 Konohagakure, sudah jadi tradisi bagi anak cewe untuk gosipin orang sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Contohnya 4 cewe ini. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten tidak pernah absen gosipin orang apalagi gosipin cowo yang mereka sukai(woi,mbak inget dosa). Biasanya mereka gosipin Sasuke (pengecualian untuk Hinata) yang makin hari makin charming and cool aja. Tapi nggak untuk hari ini. Mereka lagi gosipin Naruto!!(Naruto : woi author, biasa aja kale). Yah, klo tentang keburukannya Naruto sih udah biasa, tapi kali ini 4 cewe itu lagi muji-muji Naruto!!apanya yang mau dipuji yah?? Tapi secara inikan dimimpinya Naruto! Hal yang mustahil bisa aja terjadi!(mohon maaf bagi penggemar tokoh Naruto).

"Eh, kok kayaknya akhir-akhir ini Naruto jadi selevel sama Sasuke-kun ya?" kata Sakura.

" Maksud loe selevel gimana?" tanya Ino.

" Maksud gw Naruto tuh lama-lama jadi cool dan pinter! Pokoknya jadi perfect kaya Sasuke deh! Cuma masih charming-an Sasuke kemana-mana sih."jawab Sakura.

" Iya gw juga ngerasa deh!"kata Tenten.

" Iya sih gw juga ngerasa"kata Ino.(INGET!! Ini di mimpinya Naruto lho)

" Oh ya Hin, loe masih berharap dapetin Naruto ya?"tanya Sakura.

" Se…sebenarnya sih iya, ta..tapi klo kalian mau dapetin Naruto juga gak apa-apa kok"(duh,polosnya)kata Hinata.

" Wah yang bener! Brarti gw punya peluang yang gede nih." ucap Sakura.

" Hei Kur(maksudnya Sakura), si Sasuke mau dikemanain? Gw mang jadi suka ma Naruto karena skarang dia udah selevel ma Sasuke, tapi gw gak akan ngelupain Neji begitu aja." hardik Tenten.

" Sakura, mendingan loe gak usah ngelupain Sasuke. Ntar nyesel loe! Lagian loe mang gak kasian apa sama Hinata? Dia kan dah lama ngejar-ngejar Naruto." kata Ino.

" Yee, biarin aja terserah gw mau milih yang mana, lagian gw juga blom jadian ma Sasuke! Trus Hinata juga bolehin gw jadi saingannya bwat dapetin Naruto." Sakura menegaskan.

Shikamaru yang lagi tiduran di meja merasa keganggu gara-gara adu mulut anak-anak cewe itu. Sebenarnya dia gak mau dengerin, tapi mau gimana lagi diakan punya kuping dan anak-anak cewe itu gosipnya di sebelah meja dia. Dengan bermalas-malasan, akhirnya Shikamaru ke tempatnya Naruto untuk membicarakan masalah anak-anak cewe itu.

" Woi Naruto, bilangin ke penngemar-penggemr loe, klo mau ngomongin loe atau ngegosip jangan di dalem kelas. Gw jadi korbannya tau! Selain gw jadi keganggu, gw juga jadi enek karena fans loe muji-muji loe terus" omel Shikamaru.

" Mang penggemar-penggemar gw siapa sih?" tanya Naruto.

" Pake nanya lagi! Tuh Sakura, Ino, Tenten ma Hinata" Shikamaru menegaskan.

" Oh..." Naruto meng-oh.

" Kok Oh sih! Bilangin mereka tentang apa yang tadi gw bilangin donk." Protes Shikamaru.

" Iya...Iya" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke yang denger(ya iyalah,diakan duduknya di sebelah Naruto) kata-kata Shikamaru tadi jadi merasa tersaingi. Gimana gak merasa tersaingi, biasanya kan dia yang selalu jadi topik pembicaraan anak-anak cewe di sekolah tapi sekarang malah Naruto yang jadi dibicarain. Trus Sakura jadi nge-fans sama Naruto biasanya kan Sakura ngejar-ngejar dia(sebenarnya Sasuke suka sama Sakura,tapi karena dia terlalu jaim jadinya dia berlagak dingin di depan cewe).

Tiba-tiba Kiba dan Akamaru lewat dan berkata " Hei Naruto, tadi waktu gw mau ke kelas ini, disepanjang jalan anak-anak cewe ribut ngomongin loe dan ada juga yang nitip salam buat loe."

Karena sekarang Naruto merasa terkenal, jadi dia agak ngikutin Sasuke dengan berlagak cool. Dengan gaya cool-nya yang dibuat-buat dia menjawab " Salam balik buat yang ngirim salam buat gw"

" Nih orang, baru terkenal dikit aja, lagaknya dah kayak gitu" pikir Kiba dalam hati.

Sasuke yang juga mendengar percakapan tadi merasa sangat tersaingi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengadakan lomba banyak-banyakan fans dengan Naruto.

" Hei Baka, gw denger loe sekarang banyak fans-nya ya? Klo gitu loe mau gak lomba banyak-banyakan fans ma gw? Lombanya ntar pas jam istirahat. Soal izin ntar gw yang ngurus. Deal?" Sasuke menantang.

" Oke! Deal!" jawab Naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

Teng...Teng...Teng. Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi. Akhirnya anak-anak yang pada gosip pun bubar dan masuk kelasnya masing-masing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teng...teng... Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Siswa-siswi SMA 1 Konohagakure langsung keluar kelas.

" Hei Sasuke, kapan loe mau minta izin untuk ngadain lomba?" tanya Naruto.

" Bawel loe, abis gw beresin buku juga gw langsung minta izin!" Sasuke menegaskan.

Sasuke pun pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk minta izin ama kakaknya( Itachi ketua OSIS??). Akhirnya Sasuke dapet izin dari kakaknya. Itu juga dengan syarat yang tidak sedikit yaitu Sasuke harus selalu membantu kakaknya dalam membuat PR.

Setelah itu Sasuke memberikan pengumuman tentang lomba tersebut lewat toa punya sekolah(ngomong-ngomong dia gak izin dulu ma Kepsek. Mang gak dimarahin?).

" Pengumuman! Sekarang ada perlombaan banyak-banyakan fans. Persyaratan lombanya adalah tulis di kertas selembar salah satu kandidat yang jadi fans-nya. Tapi kandidatnya hanya 2 yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto(abis yang laen gak mau ikut karna takut kalah). Perlombaan ini diperuntukan hanya untuk anak cewe. Nanti ada petugas yang akan mengambil kertas yang berisi nama fans kalian. Petugas akan datang pada waktu jam istirahat hampir selesai. Pengumuman pemenang lombanya akan disampaikan setelah pulang sekolah. Saya harap partisipasinya. Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Mendengar pengumuman , hampir semua siswa-siswi langsung ngumpul n' nyamperin dua seleb sekolah itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1.Siapa yang akan memenangkan perlombaan ini ya? Klo mau tau,review dulu chapter 1 ini! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaqu. Jadi maaf klo banyak kekurangannya. Oh ya aqu juga membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari senior-senior smua. Jadi jangan lupa review fanfic-qu ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Anak-anak pere

**Disclaimer: Aqu bukan pengarang Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

Anak-anak perempuan yang ingin memilih salah satu dari mereka (Sasuke dan Naruto), merasa bingung. Karena sebagian besar anak dulunya nge-fans sama Sasuke tapi setelah Naruto berubah menjadi cool,mereka ingin memilih Naruto. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Gimana sih?

"Hei Sakura, nanti loe pengen milih yang mana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Udah jelas kan! Gw akan milih Naruto. Gw udah tergila-gila ama Naruto. Dan sebentar lagi gw akan dapetin dia." jawab Sakura dengan sangat yakin. "Kalo loe mau milih siapa?"

"Gw juga milih Naruto." jawab Ino.

"Kalo loe Ten?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Yah, kalo ada Neji pasti gw milih Neji! Tapi karena gak ada,gw mending milih Sasuke aja deh." jawab Tenten sedih.

"Sa..sa..kura,tentang ucapanku yang tadi... A..aku ingin menarik kata-kataku yang tadi." bisik Hinata dengan gugup.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya..yang..., aku takkan memperbolehkanmu mendapatkan Naruto!" jawab Hinata dengan ucapan yang tegas tetapi lembut.

"Lho! Kan tadi loe sendiri yang bilang! Gw boleh jadi saingan loe buat dapetin Naruto! Kok loe jadi plin-plan gini sih?!" ujar Sakura.

"Me..memang tadi aku bilang begitu. Tapi setelah aku bilang begitu, perasaanku jadi gak tenang. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menarik kembali ucapanku." ujar Hinata.

"Gw gak peduli loe mau bilang apa! Gw akan tetep ngejar dia ampe dapet!" balas Sakura dengan ucapan yang tegas dan kasar.

"Hei Kur, hati loe ke mana sih? Nge-fans sih nge-fans tapi gak perlu sampe berusaha dapetin dia donk! Naruto kan punya Hinata!" seru Ino yang mulai kesal sama tingkah Sakura.

" Hati gw dah gw makan! Lagian Hinata kan blom jadian ma Naruto! Sah-sah aja kan klo gw mau deketin naruto apa nggak!" Sakura menegaskan.

" Loe jahat!" bentak Ino.

" Terserah loe mau anggap gw jahat atau apa! Yang penting gw bisa dapetin Naruto!" balas Sakura.

"Gw gak tau klo loe se-egois itu! Klo tau gitu dari dulu gw gak mau temenan ama loe! Ayo Hinata kita pergi!". Hinata dan Tenten yang dari tadi diam dan melihat perkelahian 2 temannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Karena aku,Ino jadi berkelahi dengan Sakura." ucap Hinata sedih.

" Nggak. Ini bukan salah loe. Yang salah itu ke-egoisan dan rasa nggak mau kalahnya mereka." hibur Tenten.

Lalu...

" Pengumuman bagi siswi-siswi SMA 1 Konohagakure! Dalam perlombaan ini tidak hanya ada 2 kandidat saja, tapi ada 6 kandidat. Karena kami juga akan mengikuti lomba ini dengan menjadi kandidat. Kami adalah Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan saya sendiri... Rock lee! Jadi pilih kami ya!" ucap Lee dengan gayanya dan dengan jiwa mudanya.

Siswa-siswi merasa terkejut dengan adanya Lee. Mereka tidak yakin kalau Lee akan menang. Lagipula semangat mudanya yang keterlaluan itu membuat semua orang yang ada disitu mual.

Tenten juga terkejut dengan adanya Neji. Jadi, tidak jadi memilih Sasuke karena tiba-tiba Neji ikut.

Sasuke dan Naruto juga terkejut. Karena ketika mereka (Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru) diajak untuk menjadi kandidat dalam lomba ini, mereka tidak mau. Tetapi sekarang dengan PD-nya mereka tampil. Mau tau alasannya?

Alasannya adalah ke-3 orang itu berfikir kalau Sasuke atau Naruto menang, pasti mereka akan membanggakan diri dan hal itu yang membuat ke-3 orang itu tidak suka. Dan mereka juga tidak suka kalau melihat Sasuke atau Naruto menang. Biasa, sirik. Jadi mereka mengikuti lomba itu. Mungkin saja menang dan bisa membanggakan diri di depan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Lalu masalah Lee bisa ikut, jadi begini. Ketika ke-3 orang itu sedang berjalan menuju tempat pemberitahuan pengumuman, mereka bertemu Lee dan bertegur sapa. Setelah menjelaskan alasan mereka kepada Lee, Lee berminat untuk ikut. Sebenarnya mereka tidak yakin Lee bisa menang, tapi karena melihat semangatnya yang membara akhirnya Lee diperbolehkan untuk ikut mereka.

**BACK TO THE STORY**

" Kenapa kalian diam saja para kunoichi? Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian dan tulis nama salah satu dari kami di kertas selembar!" seru Lee. "Jangan lupa pilih Rock Lee! R-O-C-K L-E-E!" ucap Lee seraya mengeja namanya.

Siswi-siswi pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk menulis nama fans mereka.

Jam istirahat hampir habis. Dan ini waktunya untuk mengambil kertas para kunoichi.

" Pengumuman bagi siswi SMA 1 Konohagakure. Kertas kalian sudah diambil. Dan penghitungan suara akan dilakukan setelah pulang sekolah." Sasuke mengumumkan.

" Teng...teng...", bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas untuk belajar.

oOoOoOo

" Teng...Teng...Teng...", bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi yang ingin melihat hasil perlombaan segera berkumpul di lapangan sekolah.

" Ayo cepat! Hitung!" teriak Lee dari kejauhan.

" Baik. Sasuke... Naruto... Sasuke... Neji..." kata Shino yang mulai menghitung. Shino memang ditugaskan untuk menghitung suara.

Setelah semua sudah dihitung, didapatkanlah hasil seperti ini:

Lee : mendapat 525 suara

Naruto : mendapat 452 suara

Sasuke: mendapat 451 suara

Neji : mendapat 321 suara

Kiba : mendapat 112 suara

Shikamaru: mendapat 98 suara

Ke-5 kandidat merasa terkejut dengan menangnya Lee. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Lee bisa menang. Apalagi Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan Lee. Tetapi yang membuat ia merasa sangat _dongkol _adalah kekalahannya dari Naruto hanya dalam perbedaan selisih satu suara.

Tiba-tiba...

"JLEEP.." terdengar suara kunai yang menancap. Ternyata itu adalah kunai milik Sasuke. Ia emosi karena Naruto lebih unggul dari dia. Ia pun pergi dengan memendam perasaan emosi. Sebenarnya para Fans-nya ingin menghampirinya dan memberi semangat padanya, tapi mereka takut terkena kunai Sasuke.

Kenapa Lee bisa menang? Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayang yang mendalam dan juga salah satu bentuk kecurangan**(aku harap para pejabat di Indonesia tidak mengikuti cara seperti ini).**

Siswa-siswi SMA 1 Konohagakure sudah terkenal dengan kebodohannya di semua bidang mata pelajaran. Bisa dibilang semua muridnya pemalas walaupun ada yang menonjol di semua mata pelajaran, contohnya Sasuke Uciha. Apalagi di pelajaran matematika. Guy Maito yang menjadi guru matematika sedang uring-uringan melihat nilai murid-muridnya yang top abis jebloknya. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara agar nilai murid-muridnya kurang lebih diatas standar, yaitu 6,6.

Tetapi bila ia memutuskan cara untuk menaikkan nilai murid-muridnya dengan mengadakan pelajaran tambahan atau membuat soal yang mudah supaya bisa dikerjakan, pasti dijamin tidak akan berhasil karena ia sudah beberapa kali menggunakan cara itu. Akhirnya dengan adanya lomba ini, ia bisa menggunakan pepatah "Sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui". Lee adalah anak kesayangannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Lee kalah di lomba ini. Jadi ia menyuap siswi-siswi SMA 1 Konohagakure dengan nilai. Caranya?

Ia mendatangi setiap kelas waktu siswi-siswi sedang menulis nama fans-nya. Lalu ia berkata "Kalau Lee yang memenangkan perlombaan ini, nilai matematika kalian akan bapak tambah!". Setelah itu ia meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah_ innocent_.

Sebenarnya para siswi tidak terlalu tertarik dengan tawaran guru Guy tadi. Soalnya mereka sudah mempunyai idolanya masing-masing dan idola mereka tidak bisa diganti dengan cara apapun. Tetapi para anak cwo memaksa mereka untuk memilih Lee supaya nilai yang mereka ditambah. Ya, walau bagaimanapun para Kunoichi itu tidak bodoh. Mereka mengaku akan memilih Lee. Tetapi sebenarnya ada beberapa dari mereka yang tetap memilih idolanya masing-masing walaupun ada saja anak perempuan yang tertarik dengan tawaran guru Guy atau mau menuruti kata-kata anak lelaki.

Kembali ke guru Guy. Pastinya hal ini tidak diketahui Lee dan para kandidat karena guru Guy hanya mendatangi kelas yang kira-kira mau dengan tawarannya dan kelas yang tidak ada kandidatnya. Jadi kelas Naruto tidak didatanginya.

**BACK TO THE STORY**

oOoOoOoOo

Tok...tok..tok... Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Gue!" jawab Sasuke.

"Gue siapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Loe Itachi." jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Maksud gue loe tuh siapa, bego?!" geram Itachi kesal.

"Selain gue sama loe siapa lagi yang ada di rumah ini, dodol?!" balas Sasuke, persis kayak nada bicara Tsunade kalo lagi ngamuk. "Cepetan! Gue boleh masuk nggak? Gue mau curhat nih!"

"Masuk aja!" tukas Itachi yang kemarahannya yang telah mereda karena dimarahi balik oleh adiknya sendiri. "Eits, tunggu dulu!" Itachi menghentikan gerakan adiknya yang mau mendekatinya.

"Jangan-jangan loe kesini mau nyari kesempatan buat bunuh gue dengan alasan curhat ya?!" ujar Itachi curiga.

"Nggak! Sumpah! Gue cuma mau curhat tentang tadi." ucap Sasuke menenangkan Itachi yang mulai gugup.

"Oh! Loe depresi karena diperlombaan tadi loe kalah sama anak yang matanya bulat 360 derajat itu ya?" tanya Itachi sok tahu.

"Bukan masalah itu! Klo gue dikalahin ama si Lee sih, bodo amat. Tapi masa Uchiha yang paling elit ini dikalahin ama Naruto sih! Gue gak terima!" gerutu Sasuke yang penuh dengan emosi.

"Kan dah gue bilang dari dulu! Loe harus bunuh entu anak! Selain loe dapet Mangekyou Sharingan, saingan loe juga lenyap! Makanya dengerin nasihat gu...Woi mau kemana loe! Gue blom selesai ngomong nih!" teriak Itachi yang marah karena nasihatnya sama sekali gak ditanggepin.

Tapi Itachi salah. Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Itachi sambil memikirkan kata-kata Itachi yang didengarnya. _"Bener juga kata Itachi. Kenapa gak dari dulu aja gue bunuh dia?"_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menemui Naruto di rumahnya.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Iya, tunggu bentar." teriak Naruto dari dalam.

Setelah beberapa menit...

"Ada apa Sasuke? Tumben." tanya Naruto.

"Ayo kita bertarung, dobe!" jawab Sasuke yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung.

"Udah cepet!!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke tempat mereka bertarung.

oOoOoOoOo

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat bertarung...

"Hei Sasuke! Loe dendam ma gue karena gue yang menangin perlombaan tadi ya? Loe nggak terima ya?" tanya Naruto menantang.

"Diam loe! PENGECUT!" balas Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi rasa amarah. "CHIDORI!!" seru Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Chidori di tangan Sasuke langsung ditujukan kepada Naruto yang berdiri didepannya dan sedang berusaha mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan. Tetapi usaha Naruto sia-sia. Ketika tangan Sasuke sudah berada di depan wajahnya, ia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan jurusnya. Tetapi bukan rasa sakit yang diterima Naruto, malah...

BYUUURRRRR!

Naruto sadarkan diri dan dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan yang menatapnya dengan wajah marah sambil memegang sebuah ember.

"Gue menang ya, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Loe ngomong apa sih?" Sakura bingung.

"Oh ya! Iya gue nerima loe sebagai pacar gue, tenang gak usah berebut!" ucap Naruto dengan PD-nya.

"Loe ngomong apa lagi sih? Loe ngelindur ya? Cepetan! Loe dipanggil ama nona Tsunade tuh!" Sakura menegaskan.

"Kok ngelindur! Loe emang nge-fans sama gue kan? Trus loe ngejar-ngejar gw kan?" tanya Naruto juga dengan PD-nya.

"Gw emang baru ngejar-ngejar! Tapi bukan ngejar-ngejar loe! Tadi gw ngejar-ngejar Akamaru yang ngambil daging di kulkas gw! Gw juga gak tau gimana caranya Akamaru masuk! Udah sono cepet! Nona Tsunade nungguin loe!" Sakura menjelaskan.

"Nggak! Tadi loe emang berantem ama Hinata karena pengen jadi pacar gw! Trus barusan gw bertarung ama Sasuke!" kata Naruto ngotot.

"Halah, mimpi kali ye! Loe gak sadar ya dari tadi loe ngolor terus? Lagian gw gak ngerasa berantem sama Hinata tuh, apalagi rebutan buat dapetin loe! Malah tadi gw main bareng-bareng ama Hinata kok! Trus mana ada Sasuke di sini! Sasuke kan udah minggat dari Konoha!" Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi dengan ngotot juga.

"Oh iya, Sasuke udah gak ada..." desah Naruto dengan sedih.

Akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpinya, mimpi indahnya karena selain ia menjadi cool dan diperebutkan cewek-cewek, ia juga bisa bertemu dan bertarung lagi dengan Sasuke, rival berat sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya.

...THE END...

**Hah! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic Naruto pertamaku ini! Setelah dibaca, tolong direview donk! Aku butuh kritik dan saran ****dari para senpai lho! Maaf ya klo chapter terakhirnya kurang seru. Sekali lagi, review yaaaaaaaaaa!! Plis,plis,plis! **

**O iya, aqu ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar2nya buat temen2 yang udah kasih aku review: **

**-Chiby Angel-chan****, sahabatqu...**

**-sasuke's-little-panda...**

**-runaway-dobe...**

**-****sakunarufan gak mood login...**

**-Faika Araifa...**

**-****Hatake gHee...**

**-Sora Aburame...**

**-****naruchu-chan...**

**-****m4yuraa...**

**-miyu201...**

**-****HyuuGaMisako...**

**-Azumi Uchiha...**

**PROMOSI: Buat yang suka baca fanfic Gakuen Alice, tolong baca fanficqu ****(bahasa Indonesia), "Alice Replacement", terus direview ya! Plis! Makasih banyak! **


End file.
